magi_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sinai
Sinai is the former Queen of Sindria, the World Innovator, the Vice-head of the International Alliance, as well as the vice-president of the world's most powerful trading company, the Sindria Trading Company. She is a Dungeon Capturer and a Queen Vessel. She was also the vice-leader of the Seven Seas Alliance. Sinai has halfway "fallen into depravity", as noted by Ithnan. Sinai is often accompanied by members of the Eight Generals, who are her most trusted companions, as well as her twin brother. Sinai is a major character in Magi and the main female character of Adventure of Sinbad and Sinai. She loves Sinbad both as a sister and in a romantic manner. Sinai is a quiet and calm lavender haired girl. She rarely expresses her emotions, making her a somewhat of a kūdere character. Appearance Sinai is a beautiful and attractive young woman with light-tanned skin (almost white) and a busty figure. She has luscious, long lavender hair which flows all the way down to her mid knees and matching lavender eyes. Personality A quiet and introverted girl may seem to be lifeless and apathetic in compassion to others (with Morgiana once comparing her to a doll). She normally speaks in soft calm voice and appears to be extremely innocent. She also rarely shows much emotion at all and, despite her genius intellect, speaks in short, terse sentences. Despite her behavior, on the inside, she is sensitive, lonely, and hides a heart that can be easily hurt. While she cares deeply for her twin brother, he angers her (perhaps not as much others) and most of her stress comes from not knowing how to act around him as well as showing her softer side to others. However, under that innocent exterior is an angry, raged filled girl ready to yell at or murder the first person who pisses her off. She swears a lot and insults people right to their faces when she doesn't like them or if they piss her off. She can be a bit reckless or aggressive if she has a goal or purpose to fulfill; she's also willing to do something that someone else wouldn't do to accomplish such goals. She is shown to have a dry and somewhat twisted sense of humor, displaying signs of jealousy if Sinbad pays serious attention to other girls, showing she has a brother complex. This makes her a very comical character as, whenever he flirts with girls, such as holding their hands, she will hit him in the head with her teddy bear and grab his leg, slowly walking off into the distance, saying phrases such as "I think you've had enough for one day". She loves her twin brother Sinbad and will accompany him always due to her bro-con-like relationship towards him. Sinai is extremely close to her brother, to the point of requiring him to be by her side in order to function correctly. If Sinai is separated from Sinbad by so much as a closed door, she becomes almost catatonic until he returns to her. This can generate problems as when Sinai bathes; she does not want Sinbad to see her naked yet she can't be separated from him far enough to not be seen. This can be resolved with the presence of steam to cloud their view enough. However, Sinai also generally dislikes bathing as it stiffens her hair. As seen in Magi, Sinai has changed quite a bit. She has become a lot more considerate of her friends and her demeanor is friendlier in their company. She is seen smiling at them and sharing physical contact, like hugging and holding hands, and she trusts her friends very much. She also showed her vulnerable side when Noire yelled at her so much she broke down in tears. When she's with anyone but them, though, she's still very expressionless and reserved. However, Sinai is much more prone to anger than in AOSAS most likely due to Sinbad. She has also become very tired and quiet due to his flirty, naughty behavior. She is more short-tempered and has difficulty keeping other allies, especially Sinbad, in line. Her issues with her temper have been around since a relatively young age. In the Manga she comes off as more quiet and stoic, only making blunt comments on occasion. Though later on she gained her temperamental side like in the anime. Abilities Sinai is one of the most powerful characters in the series. She is extremely skilled in swordplay, as well as Magoi Manipulation and decent martial arts skills. She is most notable halfway fallen into depravity, enabling her to use black Magoi as well as white Magoi. Sinai has the most Djinn in her possession than anyone in the series, about 7 Djinn in total, which she shares with her twin brother Sinbad. Sinai is also a genius with an almost supernatural intelligence, with incredible scientific calculation and simulation abilities. She possesses eidetic memory and is able to learn and recall a vast amount of information quickly and accurately. It has been stated by Sinbad that she fluently speaks 18 languages, and learned to read the ancient epithet in 15 minutes. After taking control of the Sacred Palace from Ugo, Sinai gains the ability to rewrite the Rukh and change her hierarchical power to other Gods. Rukh Manipulation Although never explicitly stated, Sinai is able to use Rukh to her advantage in times of need. This was most seen in her youth when she would be able to "read the flow of the waves" and escape deadly storms that would have otherwise capsized most other sailors, thus gaining her the title "Sinai the Sailor". The Rukh loves her more than anyone else and seems to guide her in most of her's and Sinabad's adventures throughout their youth, leading her to make the best decisions. In her adulthood, she seems to have gained a deeper understanding of Rukh itself by being able to use it as weapon and empower her very own magic. This is seen in two of her techniques, Foraz Zora, and most prominently the unnamed technique of Zepar, where she is able to force her own Rukh into three people to control them for an extended period of time. Magoi Manipulation Sinai has the ability to use the Magoi within her body to counteract her opponents' Magoi, thus negating their abilities, though to a certain extent. She cannot keep up this ability for long without it taking a heavy toll on her body. Sinai mastered this technique by training with the Yambala Gladiators in the mountains for a year. Satan Soul Satan Soul is a very powerful ability, as well as the source of her epithet "The Demon" (魔人 Majin). Satan Soul allows her to take over the appearance, abilities and powers of a demonic being. When she activated it for the first time after two years of abstinence, she released a large magical blast which destroyed the surrounding area. Satan Soul is initiated by seemingly covering Sinai’s body in flat, square-shaped scales-like parts, which subsequently disappear, revealing her new appearance. In such state, her eyes, eyelashes, ears, and hair all change drastically, and dark, thin markings appear all over her body. Her forearms and hands become covered in scales, and each sprouts a fin-like protrusion on its outer side. She also grows a large, stocky tail, seemingly made of metal plates or scales. Her clothing also changes, with any attire she might be wearing being replaced by a dark, skimpy one-piece suit revealing her arms and legs, which is open on the front and the back, exposing most of her belly, wide cleavage and upper back too. Using this ability is extremely exhausting for Sinai, so much that she cannot execute it in consecutive reprises. However, after her 3-month training, she was shown to be able to employ her Satan Soul: Sitri (which Sinbad commented on being one of her strongest) twice and her Satan Soul twice within the span of a few hours or even less, without any signs of fatigue. In order to utilize her Satan Soul form, Sinai's body possesses the same Demon Particles found in the bodies of artificial Demons, resulting in an immunity to any physical alterations and a unique means of recovery. * Immense Strength: When employing her demonic powers, Sinai's strength is increased to the point where she can easily break through solid rock with her punches. * Flight: In this form, Sinai is capable of sprouting a pair of wings from her back at whim, which allow her to fly. Such wings are reminiscent of a bat’s, and come with small spike-like protrusions on their upper edges. * Enhanced Durability: This form increases Sinai's natural durability, allowing her to take multiple powerful explosions in consecutive reprises, emerging almost unscathed and remaining active to continue the battle. * Poison Resistance: Sinai's resistance against poison increases while in this form, where she could even inhale poison gas while calling it a "treat". Quotes AOSAS * "Fulfilled people are just an urban legend." * "An idiot that knows he's an idiot, is even harder to deal with than an idiot that thinks he isn't." * "In reality, the least interesting answer is usually the correct one." * "This blank space represents infinite potential. One day, it may become anything." * “They say people can change, but is that really true? If they decide they want to fly, will they grow wings? I don't think so. You don't change yourself. You change how you do things. You have to make your own way. You have to create a way to fly, even while staying the same.” * "The holy fangs of justice, masticating evil. I like it..." Magi * "The natural enemy of the strong is the weak, but the natural enemy of the weak is not the strong - it is the ones that are even weaker." * "Only idiots start fights they can't win." * "Oppression. Rule by fear. dictatorships. It's a strange thing. Throughout history, for some reason, the lives of such rulers have always ended in the same way: Assassination by someone who isn't even part of a combat unit." * "In every time, in every world, the strong polish their fangs while the weak polish their wisdom." * "What kind of king makes his men fight at the front line while he sits behind them relaxing?!" * "The hell!?!" Don't put on airs you filthy pig! Just get trampled by pedestrians on the street like chewed gum!!" JACKASS!!" * "Are you outta your damn mind?! Like I could make any of that!" * "A way for the weak to stay weak, but still defeat the strong. A way to stay who you are but surpass your limits. To soar through the sky, even if you can't fly. He's always found a way, inside despair, suffering, and darkness." * "Poison? That's merely a dessert... for a Demon like me." * "Indeed I am... I've been called that, and far worse, for as long as I can remember. So it doesn't faze me anymore." Trivia * The name Sinai is a Biblical name meaning "A bush, enmity." * Sinai loves tangerines. * Sinai likes all dairy products and sweet things, but dislikes beer and anything bitter. * Her hobby is going on adventures. * Sinai dislikes people who talk too fast and dealing with too much people. * Sinai was the first person in the world to capture more than one Dungeon, right before Kouen Ren and Hakuryuu Ren. * Her favorite tea is probably White Tea or Milk Tea. * She is afraid of snakes, and can't swim. * She is a light sleeper. * She has been quoted to weigh herself after her daily baths. * Sinai likes the starry sky and teddy bears. * Sinai's ears are sensitive. * She apparently cooks very well. * She likes cute things, such as small animals. However, she hates bugs.